My Heart Belongs To You
by SarahCullen037
Summary: Bella Swan: Loner, Rather read that hang out. Edward Cullen: Popular, Jock Who wont pick up a book. What happens when Bella is forced to tutor Edward, Can something special happen? -Being rewritten soon.-


Authors Note; For some reason i like writing one shots better than storys. Dunno why.

Give it a shot! :D review!

* * *

**Bella Swan;**

Just a normal day, in the horrible life of Isabella swan, I'm THE loner of Forks High, no one but my friend Alice and Angela Weber talks to me. I like being alone, everyone in forks is. Well fake. I couldn't care less about people I have to endure for one more year.

than I won't ever see them again. So why try? Why be popular with fake friends, for 4 years and then you never see them again? What's the point? But im better than that. I'm an honor student, I have pride, and I'm my own person, I stand up for myself.

I have boring brown hair, and ugly brown eyes. I dress in mostly cloths that are too big for me. I don't do make up and my hair is always up.

I have one friend her name is Alice Brandon, She is an NOT an outsider like me. When we met we hit it off and became best friends. She is one weird girl, she's always hyper and fun to be around, she dresses in the cloths she makes, there always colorful, and oddly fashioned. She talks to many people. She has friends. Unlike me.

She's friends with Rosalie hale. Miss. Popular. Alice LOVES fashion so does Rosalie, they hit it off. Alice and I are closer though. Alice always tries to make to talk to them, and when I don't she gets mad. She talks to me at school. She doesn't care about what people say. That's why I love her so much.

Angela is a real sweetie, she isn't in any groups, and she's just there. She hangs with everyone and is quiet.

I have glasses I rarely wear; they are those black rimed square glasses. They are really small framed. Alice tells me to wear them more they apparently give me 'the sexy school girl look' I just stick with my contacts.

"Miss Swan?" Mrs. Smith asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said popping my head up.

"The question?" I rolled my eyes and looked at the board

"67." She nodded and went back on with the class. Math was a second nature too me. I hate math, but its kind of fun when you know what you're doing.** (A/N; Am I the only one who thinks that?)**

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I grabbed an apple and sat at the table with Alice and jasper. She sits with me on random days and jasper follows her everywhere. I don't mind sitting alone, she thinks I do. But I really don't.

"Hey Ali. Jasper." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Hey belly." I hate that nickname. I glared at her before rolling my eyes.

"Why are you here you should sit with your friends." I said it like It obvious. She scoffed.

"You are my friend!" she squealed. "Anyways, we should totally go shopping, we haven't done anything I'm a while and I miss you belly-welly!" my eyes narrowed. I hated shopping, she always buys me shit I never wear.

"Uh. Okay." I only agreed because she would force me, and I really did miss her.

"Great! I'll see you Friday! And you're sleeping over!" She exclaimed before talking to jasper. I took a bit of my apple before letting my eyes travel around the lunch room. The geeks, they have the big glasses, with the tape in the middle, and the suspenders, like the geeks you see in movies? Yes they exist. The Emo's, they were more black cloths than me, they have a-lot of eyeliner, and apparently 'slit' there wrists. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

The popular people, known by everyone, Rosalie Hale Natural blond hair that goes the middle of her back, Mike Newton fucking creep blonde hair looks like a dog baseball player. Tyler Crowley total douche bag, Football player. Eric Yorkie head of the new paper, basket ball player, Jacob black, Lives in la-push but goes to forks. Football player. Dick head. Tanya, Blond skank. Head Cheerleader.

And Jessica her follower last but not least the hottest guy in school Edward Cullen He's inhumanly beautiful. Emerald green eyes, Bronze hair. Alice and Jasper sit with them sometimes, Because Edward is her cousin. But most of the time there with me. Alice gets along with all the groups like Angela. And jasper follows Alice. Like I said.

I don't see why there the popular group. No one likes them. Everyone is scared of them. So why are they popular? Because there all beautiful and Tanya and Jessica get around a lot.

I heard the warning bell, I got up to walk to biology, and you'll never guess who my idiot lab-partner is? The one and only Edward Cullen. I hate him with a passion. He's a waist of human life. _But he's so hot!_ SHUT UP! I screamed at my head.

I got to biology just before the bell. I quietly sat down and looked down at my notebook; my contacts were blurring my vision. Shit, I didn't bring my glasses.

Only a few people have seen me in them, my dad, my mom and Alice. Mr. Mason was going on about the Krebs cycle. I drowned him out and doodled on my note book. Finally the bell rang I quickly sat up.

"Edward, Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" I eyed him suspiciously but nodded. Not like he'd give me an actual choice. I walked up feeling Edward hot on my heels.

"Yes Mr. Mason?" I said, curiously.

"Well Bella, I want you to tutor Edward." My eyes went wide.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I shouted. Mr. Mason shook his head.

"Bella pleas lower you're voice. You will tutor Mr. Cullen every Monday-Thursdays at the library after school." I nodded, and signed in defeat.

"And how long will this gone on?" I heard Edward talk for the first time.

"Until I say, Start today!" I nodded, walked out of the class room and punched the wall

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me!" I mumbled. I heard Edward chuckle. I turned and glared at him before walking away. I have to stay AFTER school to tutor an idiot. Fan-fucking-tastic!

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and before I knew it I was in the library, waiting for Edward hoping he wouldn't show, but my hopes where crushed when I saw him walk in. we quickly sat down.

"I can't believe I have to teach an idiot." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm not an idiot" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really than why the fuck am I tutoring you?" I hissed. He only chuckled in return.

"Well, im not trying. Duh" I raised my eyebrow even higher.

"Uh. Why?" I asked curious. "I have a rep to protect." I rolled my eyes.

"So you're willing to throw away being getting into a good school, getting a good job, to be popular for four years, than leave them and never see them again?" god, he's dumber than I thought.

"Yup!" he said popping the 'p'

"God, you're dumber than I thought" I said voicing my thoughts. "I don't see why. You're leaving the school in one year. So are all your friends, you'll never see them again. So what the fuck is that point?" I asked him. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip.

"So this is all pointless, you know all this shit, but you won't apply yourself? You're ridiculous." I mumbled. I leaned my head on the table and shut my eyes.

"Pretty much. I know to you it's stupid, but if they know how smart I am. I can kiss popularity good bye. It's like a security" I lifted my head. "Edward, there not you're friends. They all hang out with you to be popular. Not one of them would stand up for you, there not people you can tell you secrets too. There no-ones." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I guess. But I rather have fake friends than no friends" he said pointing to me in a childish manner, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I like being a loner. Almost everyone here is fucking full of shit." I said honestly. He nodded in agreement. I smiled and sat my head back down.

"Can you at least bring up you're biology grade? So I wont have to sit here everyday." I said yawing.

"I'll see. Lets call it a day, you're tired and I want to go home." I nodded and left.

"Bye Edward."

I've been 'teaching' Edward for about four days, it's now Thursday and we've gotten pretty close, not that any one would ever find that out. I'm now walking to the library for another study session.

"Hey Eddie" I said as I sat down, using a nickname he hates. I laughed at his face when I said Eddie.

"Hey bellisy" I grimaced. I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes, Edward's a pretty nice guy when you actually meet 'HIM' not the fake him. But HIM. I felt special that I knew the real him when people didn't. He wasn't a stuck up, dick head like I thought he was.

"Lets play 20 questions again!" Edward said; as I placed my book in front of me too make it look like I was teaching him.

"Sure."

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Green" I said without thinking. The reason I said that it's his eye color.

"You?" I asked

"Brown." He answered without hesitation. Why the color brown..?

"Why do you like being a loner?" he asked me.

"I was never really a loner before I got into high school and I moved here I didn't want to make enemies. So I just hid myself from the world." I said biting my lip.

"Why do you be 'fake Edward'?"

"I feel important." I rolled my eyes. "You know you'd be important if you we're real a lot more people would actually like you"

he shook his head. "I doubt that." Why would he doubt that? He's good looking, nice, caring, sweet, and compassionate.

"Edward, you're nice, sweet and caring and not to mention, very good looking who wouldn't like you?" I asked, and instantly regretted it. What did I just say? He grinned a very sexy crooked grin; I blushed putting my head down.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up. I looked him in eyes getting lost in them, I felt like I was looking into his soul I soon turned my head, realizing. I'm falling for Edward Cullen. No that's not possible. I couldn't like him; he would never like me back.

We asked a bunch of questions back and forth.

Shit, I'm really falling.

Now here I am in Alice car after school, she's dragging me shopping.

"Hey Alice… Um. Can we give me a make over? I mean clothes and stuff?" I asked awkwardly. I was pretty. But I always hid. I had a perfect face, pretty hair, I never let it down. I covered my body in big cloths.

That all changed with I was 15 and got into high school, girls constantly glared at me, so I changed who I was so they wouldn't have a reason to start shit.

Alice was beaming and bouncing in her seat.

30 stores, 35 bags, later.

I had a whole new wardrobe, make up. I was beaming with excitement. I missed the old me. Alice was making me where my glasses. Which I didn't really want too. But she told me ONCE AGAIN 'sexy school girl look guys will be drooling!'

I woke up the Monday morning; I jumped in the shower when I got out, I put on my skinny jeans that have the holes in them. My dark yellow granddad shirt, my tan heels, and my diamond heart necklace, I straightened my hair, grabbed my glasses and slid them on. I ran outside and jumped into Alice's car.

"So….?" I asked her. She squealed.

"I taught you well!" she screamed going on about how the guys are going to be drooling all over me.

When we got to school, everyone was staring, I heard a couple of whispers

"Who's the new girl?" or "She's HOT!" No one knew who I was. I'm not shocked.

The day flew by with more glares, and whispers and I walked into the lunch room and sat with Alice and jasper who were sitting with the populars. Alice dragged me to there table. I leaned into Alice's ear and whispered "you're dead."

She giggled back. I murmured a quiet hello and stared down at my lunch. I heard the chair next to me grinding against the ground and someone sat down.  
"Why hello there." I heard mike say. I could recognize that voice anywhere.  
"Uh…hello?" I said without looking up.

"My name is mike." I nodded and finally looked up at the dog.

"Yeah, I know." I said and looked back down.

"What's you're name?" Do I tell him? Mine as well.

"Bella." I heard about 8 gasps. I looked up and saw the guys ogling me, and the girls glaring. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella….swan!?" I heard mike shriek. I nodded.

"Holy shit! You're…hot!" I nodded and continued too play with my lunch. I saw a flash of bronze hair, and instantly smiled and looked up. and there across from me, was Edward.

"Who's this?" he said looking at me. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes. I heard Tanya whisper in his ear, than a gasp I smiled again and looked at Alice, she was talking to jasper intently.

"Bella….?" I looked up at the sound of my name, and saw Edward staring.

"Yeah?" I said shyly. His eyes wide with shock.

"Holy……..SHIT!" he screamed. I raised an eyebrow; before he could say anything else I got up and started walking to biology. I could feel someone following me. I could care less though. But when I finally had enough of someone banging there foot against my ankle. I turned around only too see Jacob black.

"May I help you?" I said sweetly.

"Yes you may." He said grabbing me by the waist.

"Uh. Let go please?" he glared at me; he wasn't used to be turned down. Obviously.

"Uh, No?" he said mimicking me. Before I could register what was going on his lips were on mine. Hard. I tried pushing against his chest pounding on him. He took it as encouragement.

"Let me go!" I murmured as loud as I could with him against my lips, he was pulled off me, roughly. I could feel the tears blur my vision. I started to walk away, I was turned around only too see Edward standing there and a Jacob on the ground holding his nose.

"Thanks." I said weakly. He nodded before hugging me. once he let go I started walking out of the school. I kept walking until I was on the side of the building, I took my heels off and sat on the grass. I felt someone sit next to me, I looked up and it was Edward.

"How are you?" he asked me. What did he think I was going to commit suicide?

"Uh. Fine. Minus the fact I was just assaulted." I chuckled.

"You look beautiful." He said. I blushed crimson red.

"Why are you talking to me?" I said softly.

"I like you."

"No you like what I've become."

"No I've liked you since you started tutoring me, Cross that, I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right"

"No, you we're always beautiful. You have the most memorizing eyes and hair. You're sweet, caring, selfless, and an amazing person"

I looked up at him; in his eyes…I saw….love? He couldn't love me. Whenever we touched there was this spark. It was weird. We're both leaning in, we stopped when we we're an inch apart. I closed the gap.

The kiss was amazing, it's like two pieces that fit together, he pulled away. I had to stop myself from whimpering.

"I love you" he said with compassion.

"I love you too" he leaned in and kissed every part of my face.

_**-6 years later- **_

After the day we confessed our love to each other, we went too school the next day, everyone started and whispered. We would kiss whenever we could, we would hold hands, and we formed a group,

Edward left the popular group and came too me, Alice and jasper, Edward cousin Emmett came too forks high, He met Rosalie and hit it off, So that was our group, We we're just us, Not the 'cutters or emo's, or popular's.' we we're just us. Turns out Rosalie wasn't a snobby bitch, Emmett was huge and looked scary, but he was a teddy bear inside, Jasper came out of his shell,

And I grew confidence. I met Edward's parents Esme and Carlisle; they accepted me with open arms. Edward brought up his grades and made honor roll for the rest of the year.

We just graduated college a year ago, we all went to Harvard. Edward became a doctor, I became a writer. Emmett opened up a gym, Alice became a designer, Rosalie became a lawyer, and Jasper became a history teacher.

Rosalie and Emmett just got married, and are now on there honey moon.

Me and Edward got married the day after we graduated college. And we are now expected a baby girl.

Alice and Jasper are getting married next month and Alice is expecting a baby boy.

We all moved to New York, to get a better experience. And better jobs.

We all had our fights, and break ups, But we we're always there for each other in the end, If you told me 6 years ago my life would have turned out like this, I would have laughed right in your face. I have real friends, a husband and about to have a baby girl. My life couldn't get any better.

_I wouldn't change it for the world_

_

* * *

  
_

**Authors Note; I mean it's not great but took me a lot of time too write it! An hour. This is 6 pages! Aha. I know. Its not that LOOONG. But long enough. if there's anything mis-spelled or whatever. i am really tired right now. so i apologize. and i'll fix it soon enough.**

_**Review;**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
